This invention relates to systems and methods for determining position. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for easily finding locations using a vehicle navigation system.
Vehicle navigation systems allow for ready determination of the location of a vehicle. Typically, vehicle navigation systems determine position using the constellation of satellites in the U.S. Global Positioning System (GPS). The GPS consists of a constellation of 24 orbiting satellites that transmit signals via microwave radio. These signals are be used by appropriately configured navigation system receivers to determine position.
Typically, navigation systems include one or more function keys that are operable to determine a user""s position. Typically, the vehicle""s position is displayed as an icon on a moving map display. Alternatively, the vehicle""s position is displayed textually as a street address and may include a map reference. When a map reference is given, the user needs only look at an appropriate map, using the map reference to determine location.
Navigation systems are typically programmable so as to allow a user to preprogram desired destinations into the navigation system. Then, a user can find a preprogrammed destination by operating one or more selection mechanisms such as function keys, dials, etc. Alternatively, touch screens can be used, allowing a user to make a selection by touching the surfaces of the display.
Upon the selection of a preprogrammed destination, the navigation system typically determines position and displays a map that shows the then current position and the location of the preprogrammed destination. Typically, the then current position is represented by an icon of a vehicle and a second icon indicates the preprogrammed destination. Some navigation systems include processing algorithms for directing a user from the currently indicated position to the selected preprogrammed destination.
The task of programming in an intended destination is typically quite complex, requiring familiarity with the functions and input mechanism of the navigation system. Furthermore, different manufacturers use different programming methods and different makes of navigation systems have different input mechanisms. This makes use of the navigation system to locate an intended destination difficult.
Use of navigation systems to locate intended destinations is particularly difficult for users who are not familiar with the programming and operation of a particular brand of navigation system. This is particularly true with respect to vehicle rental customers.
Vehicle rental customers are often unfamiliar with the area in which the vehicle is rented. Therefore, vehicle rental customers are often in need of directions to various locations. In an effort to assist vehicle rental customers in locating desired locations, vehicle rental operations have recently begun to include in-vehicle navigation systems in vehicles. However, vehicle rental customers typically are unfamiliar with the programming and operation of the various different makes and models of in-vehicle navigation system. In addition, since vehicle rental customers typically only rent vehicles for a limited amount of time, they tend not to take the time to learn how to do the required programming. Thus, because the programming of intended destinations is time consuming and difficult, vehicle rental customers typically do not use the in-vehicle navigation system to locate destinations as intended by the manufacturer. Rather, rental customers simply use the indication of position and displayed map for determining their current location. These rental customers then use conventional methods (e.g. looking at a conventional paper map) for finding intended destinations. Alternatively, rental customers do not use the in-vehicle navigation system at all.
In vehicle rental operations, because customers are reluctant to use the in-vehicle navigation system for finding intended destinations, customers still ask for directions. This requires employees to direct the customer verbally, typically with reference to a printed map. Often the employee writes the instructions on the map for later use. When a customer must find multiple intended destinations, the employee must know the sequence of travel so as to determine an appropriate starting point for each set of instructions. However, after the customer has left the vehicle rental operation, the customer will frequently change the sequence of travel to intended destinations and/or add or delete intend destinations. This makes finding a particular intended destination difficult since the instructions start from a known position that is not necessarily the current position of the customer.
What is needed is an apparatus and method that will allow a user to easily determine how to travel to any of a number of known intended destinations. Also, a method and apparatus is needed for locating an intended destination that does not require the user to be familiar with the complexities of programming a particular model of in-vehicle navigation system.
The present invention provides a method and system for easily locating an intended destination. The method and apparatus of the present invention allows vehicle rental customers to easily locate an intended destination by selection of the intended destination using an in-vehicle navigation system.
The present invention is described with reference to a vehicle rental operation. However, the apparatus and method of the present invention can also be used in any number of other situations where it is desirable to allow a user to easily locate an intended destination.
In one embodiment, the system of the present invention includes a first computing device that is located at a vehicle rental operation. When a user desires to rent a vehicle, the user is asked to provide one or more intended destinations. That is, the user is asked to provide names of locations that the user may want to visit during the vehicle rental. The intended destinations are then input into the computing device. Typically this is done manually at the check-in counter by inputting the intended destinations using a standard computer keyboard.
A data set is then generated that indicates the intended destinations. The data set is then coupled to the in-vehicle navigation system of the vehicle rented by the vehicle rental customer. In one embodiment, a plastic card that includes a magnetic strip is used to couple the data set to the in-vehicle navigation system. That is, the data set is stored magnetically on the magnetic strip and the card is given to the rental customer. The rental customer then inserts the plastic card into an input device of the in-vehicle navigation system.
When the user desires to travel to an intended destination, the user operates the in-vehicle navigation system so as to select the desired intended destination. The in-vehicle navigation system then determines the position of the vehicle and uses the determined position of the vehicle and the selected intended destination to determine a travel path to the intended destination. The travel path is then indicated to the operator of the vehicle. In one embodiment, the travel path is indicated on a moving map that shows the directions to be taken with arrows. Also, verbal instructions can be given for indicating specific actions to be taken by the driver.
This allows a user who is unfamiliar with the complex programming and operation of a prior art in-vehicle navigation system to easily find intended destinations. There is no need for the user to read the instruction manual of the in-vehicle navigation system and/or otherwise learn how to program specific destinations into the in-vehicle navigation system. This is particularly useful for vehicle rental operations because vehicle rental customers typically require assistance in locating intended destinations. Also, the present invention is particularly useful for vehicle rental operations because vehicle rental customers typically do not rent a particular vehicle for a sufficient amount of time to justify familiarization with the operation and programming of an in-vehicle navigation system.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments that are illustrated in the various drawing figures.